All for Nothing
by shizzical
Summary: Sequel to More Than Just Friends. Harry and Hermione get into a fight and want to make each other jealous. Hermione goes out with Ron and Harry with Ginny. But what happens when Harry and Hermione realize they are meant to be together? HxHr please R


****

All for Nothing (by ilukaiba who doesn't own HP…)

****

Sequel to More Than Just Friends

(( **A/N** reading it is not required but recommended if you plan on understanding this fic… Also, as you might have noticed, I reposted this chappy due to a problem with the url I was posting at the end. If it looks screwed, sorry I'll try to fix it again -_-;;))

"HARRY POTTER! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! We HAVE to meet Ron and Ginny at the train station!"

Harry Potter listened to the voice of his girlfriend and smiled mentally. 'Good ol' Hermione…' he thought to himself.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw a blurred figure in front of him. Hermione of course… In her right hand were Harry's glasses, and she handed them to him.

He accepted them, though reluctant to wake up, and put them on. Looking at his bedside table, he sighed. The digital watch that he brought from home read "5:45".

((**A/N** Before you say anything, I know watches probably don't work at Hogwarts but shh… how else are they supposed to know the time?!))

"Ack Herms… their train arrives in four hours!"

Hermione Granger looked at him reprovingly. "Stop being such a prat Harry… you are so irresponsible!"

Harry rolled his eyes in response, but stopped as he noticed Hermione's glare.

"You're just like McGonnagall, Herms… it's scary." he said jokingly.

She giggled slightly, before pretending to be offended. "But Harry, surely you think I'm more beautiful than our Transfiguration professor…" she said seductively.

He sat up and grabbed her waist, making her fall on top of him. Turning her over in his bed, he kissed her fully on the lips. Minutes later he released her, with a playful smile on his lips.

"Herms you are the single most beautiful living creature in existence." he replied solemnly.

She laughed at him, before shoving him out of the bed. "Now off to the shower with you!" she demanded.

"Only if you come with me." he said. But knowing this would never happen, he walked by himself to the boy's bathrooms, locking the door behind him.

Hermione smiled after him. "I'm so lucky to have Harry." she said aloud.

"Damn right." came a muffled response from the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

"Should be here any minute." muttered Harry, looking at his watch.

Hermione shivered in the biting cold. "It's so damn cold out here!" she mumbled, her teeth chattering.

"Yeah… so how're we gonna… tell Ron and Ginny?…"

She looked at him confusedly. "Well, what's there to tell? All we have to say is that we're going out."

"Herms you make it seem so easy." said Harry with a laugh. "But it's not like that. You know very well that Ginny likes me. And Ron… he's had a crush on you for years!"

Hermione stared at Harry. "Really?"

"Yeah… he's really gonna hate me for this…"

Hermione smiled. She put her arms around Harry's neck. "I'll never hate you." she whispered in his ear.

Harry held her in his arms and thought to himself. 'I just hope that's true.'

Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest.

"You're really cold, aren't you?" he asked her with a smile.

She looked up at him. "Yeah…" she said, her cheeks a rosy red color in contrast to her pale face.

He bent his head down and kissed her again, this time lightly and lovingly.

"Did I warm you up?" he asked mischievously as their kiss ended.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"You two really do make a nice couple." said a voice behind them.

Hermione blushed as she and Harry turned to face Professor Remus Lupin, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Next to him was a rather large black dog, its tail wagging endlessly and a rather awkward looking grin on its face.

Lupin laughed at them. "Isn't it cute, Paddy?" he said with a babyish voice.

The dog barked in agreement.

"So why's ol' Snuffles here?" asked Harry, grinning back at the dog with a look that said look-who's-the-girl-magnet-now.

As if comprehending the look, "Snuffles" shook his head madly.

Professor Lupin looked at the dog and then at Harry. It was uncanny how much of a bond the two had. Sirius also used to translate James' "looks" when they were younger.

"Sirius," whispered Lupin, "is here to look for a Portkey that Mad-Eye set up for him to get back home with."

Sirius nodded happily, as he growled at a passing squirrel.

"In fact," said Lupin, "he's going to look for it right now… isn't that right Paddy?"

Sirius looked at the squirrel sadly, realizing that making up an excuse that the squirrel was actually the Portkey wasn't going to work. So giving up his doggie instinct, he walked away from the small animal and went back to Lupin and the others.

"I do wish you could stay longer Paddy, but business is business." whispered the professor to his canine friend.

Sirius whined and licked the hands of Lupin, Harry, and to her disgust, Hermione, and trotted away from the group, in search of his Portkey.

"And I'd better be leaving also, you two. The train is going to be here soon, as you probably know, so stand back a little." Lupin smiled at them and left.

Minutes later the warning "hoot" of a train was heard. The Hogwarts Express rode merrily on its tracks. It came to a halt and Hermione and Harry ran up to the fourth cabin doors, having seen Ron and Ginny waving happily from its windows.

The doors opened and out stepped the two of them, exchanging hugs with their friends.

They began their walk back to Hogwarts.

"So… how was your vacation?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"Eh… Mum was being a bit… you know… mum-like… But it worked out well, Bill and Charlie came to visit, but no sign of Percy this year either… Mum was sobbing loads when Ginny accidentally blurted it out."

Ginny kick her brother in the shins. "I didn't MEAN to Ron!"

Ron made a horrid face as he felt his now aching knee. "Ginny, must you always be so abusive."

Ginny grinned at Hermione who grinned back.

"So how're you're vacations?" she asked Hermione and Harry.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well…"

~ ~ ~

****

A/N So whaddya think? I'm loving this whole idea for a sequel ^^ Squee…

Erm… read my DxH fic please, **When Darkness Falls Upon Me**

And also **VISIT my new Harry Potter site**, the url is **f r e e w e b s . c o m / h p m w ** (without the spaces... for some reason FF.net isn't letting me post urls!!!) and the site's title is **The Magic Wand**! ^^ It doesn't have much right now, since I just started it, but it'll get better, I assure you…

I also am writing a SxH ficcy… ^^ I love SiriusxHermione… ^^


End file.
